The New Year's Surprise
by Anniegrl911
Summary: My submission to idesofnovemeber's UsaMamo Secret Santa off of Tumblr.


Author's Note: This was my first real use of any fanfic site, and possibly my first ever story. So I participated in a UsaMamo Secret Santa and this my gift to iamsailornerd, so thank you for participating and giving me a chance to try this out. I hope you like it, and I hope that its as cannon as you would like :).

* * *

Usagi didn't understand why everyone was acting all distant, especially considering that there was so little time left in the year. Literally just a day until the New Year approached. Maybe it was her fault, she had been talking about missing Mamo-chan for over a week now, fully knowing that the girls could get a little wary of it.

He was still studying abroad and couldn't make it over the Christmas break due to flights being canceled over a freak snow storm, it eventually cleared but he couldn't make it to celebrate. So Christmas had been a little of a downer to say in the least. They spoke over the phone, made promises to have each other's gifts FedEx'd and in time to each other by the new year. According to her package tracking, her gift had already made it over to America, but Mamo-chan's hadn't ever left.

Trying to keep her mind off of it, she decided to try and host a New Year's Eve party at her house with the girls. Permission all grated, she stared asking them all, and one by one they all declined. Ami and Mako had gotten tickets to some great party through Ami's mom, Rei was going to celebrate with her Grandfather, Minako was leaving to visit some family in city. Luna had even gone to be with Artemis earlier in the week. So she was going to be all alone, even Mamoru wasn't answering his phone. Usually he would try and call her back if he missed her calls, but nothing. Fine. If this is how it was going to go, she was going to sleep all day and watch her countdown from the TV.

* * *

"Usagi,, there's something for you at the door!"

"Coming mama," it had been hour 6 of doing nothing. Maybe it was Mamo-chan's gift finally arriving just in the nick of time. That would make today better, by maybe a million times.

It was a package alright, just not the one she was expecting, it was the gift that she had sent Mamo-chan. The wrapping paper and everything was the exact same. Her note was still even attached; could it have been sent back?

"Mama, did you see who brought this?"

"Just the post man, but they left this," Ikuko handed Usagi a plain card with her name on it.

Opening it, there was only a time and an address, nothing else, no name, no handwriting to giving away who was the sender. She had two hours to find out where the address was, she quickly got dressed and ran out, still having her gift in her hand.

* * *

Surprisingly it was a quick find. When she got to the building, there was a typed out sign reading to come in. This should have made her turn in the opposite direction, she didn't have a bad feeling, and after all, she was Sailor Moon. She could most likely handle it if there was any trouble. Walking into an empty room with only hanging lights was a singular package, wrapped in a simple pink. Setting down her gift she reached for the other pink one, clearly for her and tore open. Weighted down with rocks, there was only a card saying "Surprise".

"Why 'surprise', this is so ridiculous." Lights suddenly clicked on to reveal the rest of the room. Decorate up with gold and pinks. Music softly floated through, and giggling could be heard. A table full of yummy treats and food came into view, and balcony with a beautiful view of the city on the side. Nothing was familiar about this place, but the giggling.

"Okay, come out you liars," she looked closer and recognized Mako-chan's handiwork.

"Oh come on, you ruin everything that's fun," Minako popped out of a back room holding a dress bag and some sparkly heels, "this was too fun to plan, now go get dressed, there's more."

"How could there be more, there's only a couple hours until the new year now," Usagi snatched the bag and went to the back room. Squeezing to the dress was great ordeal in that tiny little space. She could hear the girls murmuring to themselves and quiet down as soon as she emerged from the room.

"Okay, now what? We have a fun little party?" Usagi perked up and grabbed a drink.

"Well now we exchange gifts," Rei gave her a wide smile and pointed to the door. In comes Mamoru all dressed up, holding her gift and waiting for the running hug.

"I can't believe you thought I wasn't going to make it to see you at all," shaking his head and handing Usagi her gift.

"We couldn't believe you almost thought we were going to leave you alone today," Mako pipes up in the corner.

"Are we going to keep up with the 'I can't believes' or are we going to make the most of this," Rei snaps to attention, trying to keep a straight face while being "serious".

"Is anyone else coming? Motoki, Hauraka and Michiru? This seems awfully sad," Usagi noticed that they had way too much food, even for her appetite.

"Oh yeah, they're on their way, they just wanted to take their time I guess," Ami responded quickly.

While the girls continued to set up the remainder of the festivities Usagi and Mamoru went to the balcony to enjoy the little time they had together while counting down the seconds to the New Year together.


End file.
